The Healer
by I'm lying to you
Summary: When Jaycee Bloggs finds a small Angel blase in her basement, she begins to realize that things are not quite as they seem in the Bloggs family. Then she is intrigued by the curiously down-to-earth angel, Gabriel. Can Jaycee resist the charms of Gabriel and uncover the secret of the small Angel blade before it's too late, or will her demise become yet another Heaven legend?


Jaycee Bloggs was just your average run-of-the-mill baker in the small town of Heaven. Yes, someone actually was bold enough to name their town after the real Heaven. And to Jaycee, it was like her own little personal Heaven.

She was the town's only baker, so she was fairly popular. It was just an average sized bakery/Diner on Yebon Street. Which was just off the Main Street, if you take a right and look at the third building down.

"Jaycee, how you doing, sugar?" Maia Bloggs, Jaycee's excentric cousin, said as she waltzed into the store.

She was immediately hit by the smell of fresh cookies for a birthday party, and some cinnamon toast with blueberries.

"You do we are closed, right?" Jaycee teased, as she handed her cousin a cinnamon pastry that had cooled.

"Mmmh... Then why was the door unlocked?" Maia questioned.

"Because, Maia. Who would rob a bakery at five in the morning?"

"Hungry people with no money?"

Jaycee walked towards the table her cousin was sitting at and sat down. She offered her cousin a bite of the oatmeal she had made. "Do you want some? I call it 'Strawberry-pineapple delight!'" Jaycee asked.

"Only you would make that, sounds good!" Maia said, taking her cousin's spoon and eating a bite of it, "My, this is amazing!"

"I was going to make it today's breakfast special, served with a side of o.j. or milk , and of course toast."

The door opened and in walked Yolanda Mertin, a young entrepeneur and a friend of Maia.

"What smells good in here?" She questioned, she sat at the table with the other two girls.

"Could be the cookies, cinnamon toast, or the new oatmeal." Maia clarified.

Jaycee got up and walked behind the counter, and started to get all the usual breakfast orders for Wednesdays ready.

Where was the jam she put out to give to ? She had sworn she had gotten some out of the basement before she closed up shop yesterday.

"I need to go get something out of the basement, watch the shop while I'm down there." Jaycee instructed.

"K!" Yolanda called after her.

Jaycee grabbed the flashlight and headed down the stairs, what kind of a basement didn't have any electricity, anyway?

_*Thud* _Jaycee groaned, she always forgot about the last step. And she always ended up falling down the step.

Huh, what was that? Why was there a little knife on the floor under the stairs?

Instead of gettinv up, she crawled under the steps and grabbed the knife.

She sat up and shined the flashlight on the knife, and instantly noticed how silver it was. How was it so silver?

She crawled back to the bottom of the stairs, and reminded herself to dust of the spider webs- When she could see again.

She looked around the room and spotted the jam on the bottom step. Did she forget it there yesterday, or did someone put it there?

_No, Jaycee stop thinking someone is out to get you. _She mentally chastised herself.

She grabbed the jam and ran up the stairs, making sure that she didn't trip and fall down, like the last time.

"What's up with the spider webs? "Maia asked, rushing over and examining Jaycee for any bruises.

"I'm fine. I just fell is all." She lied, she decided that if she was to tell her cousin about the knife, it wouldn't be in front of Yolanda. Yolanda was known to be one, if not the biggest, gossip in town.

Jaycee had made sure to hide the knife before she entered the room. She pushed past her cousin and entered the kitchen.

She washed her hands and started to make the food, to distract her from what had just happened in the basement.

Why did she have the feeling that finding this little knife would change her life?

"Hey, Yolo and I are leaving! See yeah later, Jayce!" Maia said, walking into the kitchen and hugging her cousin.

"See ya later?" Jaycee questioned.

"Of course! Dinner at my place?"

"You know it!" Jaycee answered, she could tell Maia about the knife then. Maybe she would know what kind of knife it was?

Who was she kidding, Maia wouldn't be able to tell a butter knife from a steak knife!

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon when a strranger pulled up.

Jaycee didn't know who he was, all she knew what that he was cute.

"Hi, can I help you?" Jaycee asked him.

"What kind of cookies do you have?" The stranger questioned. He looked like a person who could eat all the sweets he wanted, and not gain a single pound.

"Raisin, chocolate chip, oatmeal, and peanut butter." She answered.

The stranger leaned against the counter, and Jaycee noticed how mysterious his eyes were.

"Chocolate chip sounds good." He answered.

"Okay, how many would you like?"

"Three."

Jaycee reached under the counter and got the three cookies, and put them in a bag.

"That's 2.50." She said.

She looked at the stranger and started to wonder what his name was.

"Here you go, my name is Gabriel. By the way, Jaycee." Gabriel said, he paid her for the cookies than lefy.

_Wait, how did he know my name? _Jaycee wondered.

She shrugged and went back to work.

"Oh my god, did that cute guy just walk out of here?" Maia questioned, she walked around the store as if she was lookinf for clues to a mystery.

"Yeah, his name is Gabriel." Jaycee responded, _Gabriel, isn't that just perfect?_

"Oh, really? How do you know that?" Maia questioned.

"Why would I not know that?" What was the big deal, it wasn't like she got his number. _I should have got his number..._

* * *

A/N: New story! Hope you like it!


End file.
